Life with Zabini and Malfoy
by whiteSerenity
Summary: As part of muggle studies, a must take subject for year 6 and 7, all pureblood students are to live with a muggle student and his or her family for two month. And guess whom Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had the good fortune to get paired up with? None o
1. Chapter 1

Life with Zabini and Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.ROWLING and so does all other characters excluding any characters made up by myself…

Summary: As part of muggle studies, a must take subject for year 6 and 7, all pureblood students are to live with a muggle student and his or her family for two month. And guess whom Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had the good fortune to get paired up with? None other than Hermione Granger of course!

A/N: Hey people, this is my first attempt at writing a actual fanfiction by myself. Reviews would be greatly appreciated) and so would Constructive criticisms. If you find any obvious grammar/spelling or some other problems please notify me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the Slytherins went wild.

Loud protests, roars of anger and colorful Curses flew across the Great Hall as Dumbledore sat down from his little speech, his eyes twinkling as usual behind his half-moon glasses and a merry smile appeared on his face.

"He has gone bonkers, I tell you, bonkers!" Ronald Weasley said to his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Dumbledore finally lost it," He muttered.

Hermione frowned and whacked Ron none too gently on the head, earning herself an "Ouch!" and a glare from him and said, "It is a little crazy, but it is a brilliant idea nonetheless."

Ron and Harry looked at her with wide eyes and jaws hanging open. Hermione looked at the half chewed pumpkins pie in Ron's mouth in disgust, "Ronald! Don't shut your mouth when you chew!

"Bri-brilliant?"Harry stammered.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione huffed and turned away from her friends.

"Okay," Harry said, "Let me recap,"

Hermione glanced sideway at him.

"As part of muggle study, a new subject which starting from year six everyone have to take, two or three purebloods are to go and live with a muggleborn and his or her family in the same year for the last two month before summer holidays to learn about the ways that muggles live. Which means using all muggle devices, going to a muggle school and using absolutely no magic. And you-you think.."

"Think it is bloody brilliant!" Ron finished for Harry.

"Well," Hermione defended, "I'm not to keen on the idea of missing classes and not being able to use magic. There is also the fact that you won't find any useful books in a muggle library. I am sure Madame Prince will allow me to borrow some books from the school library though. They probably will be giving out homework. They better be, I mean they should make up for the work we missed in the two months away. I, for one, would absolutely hate to miss some of the curriculum…

Hermione continued on, more mumbling and voicing her concerns to herself than anybody else until an irritated Ron interrupted her.

"And your point is?"

"My point is," Hermione said, using her best teacher's voice. "Whether we like it or not, witch and wizards still have numerous interaction with muggles. I just thought, if purebloods like Malfoy understood muggles more, he would be less prejudiced. Besides, muggles do have some awesome devices. Like the mobile phone, I much prefer that over talking to a head in the fireplace. Also, laptops sure can come in handy when writing one of those ten page long essays.."

"Yes," muttered Harry, "that is true."

But Ron continues to look unconvinced.

"On top of all that, with all the six and seven years away, the professors in the Order of Phoenix can have more time planning against Voldmort," Ron winced at the name, "Some students could also be safer in the muggle world. And sometime away from all this magic and a look into the world of the people Voldmort is hurting might change some minds about getting the dark mark like..like Malfoy even."

Harry nodded at Hermione's logic.

But Ron, being Ron, shook his head and spat, "People like Malfoy is bad to the root, they'll never change!"

"Have a little faith!" Hermione said, "With people constantly telling them they are bad to the root and absolutely no encouragements, do you think they will want to change?"

"Faith? Faith!" Ron yelled attracting attention, "Do you remember how he bullied us for the past six years? How he never fails to call you mudblood?"

"For goodness—!"

Harry interrupted before they could argue any longer, "speaking of Malfoy…."

All three pair of eyes turned to the Slytherin table, where a red-faced Draco Malfoy was speaking furiously with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, shouting out n occasional "this is ridiculous!" or "no way I am going to live with dirty mudbloods!"

At the sound of clinging spoon from the head table, the students fell silent as Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Year six and seven please go straight to your house's common room after super, the head of the house will come to inform you of your living arrangements. And may I please remind you," Dumbledore said, looking straight at Malfoy who had yelled out that he is thinking about using Aveda on the muggle family he has to live with, "that any magic used out of school grounds, especially the Aveda," he paused dramatically as few students sniggered, "will result in severe punishment and expulsion."

The Great Hall broke into murmurs and protests.

"We don't even get to choose who we live with!" Ron asked in outrage.

"I pity anyone who get Malfoy," Harry said, frowning at the thought, "or anyone other Slytherin for that fact."

"Harry," Hermione said in a concerned voice, "do you think the Durselys will be happy with you bringing two or three of your magical friend's home?"

Harry's eyes widened at the realization, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will absolutely kill me! They probably will lock us up for most of our time there!"

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "Dumbledore won't allow that! He probably already sent letter's home to parents to us for their consent. If the family says no, which your aunt and uncle probably did, then you probably will be going along with someone else. But if so, why did my parents not owl me about it?"

"Dumbledore probably wanted to tell us himself, just to laugh at our reaction. He probably has everything already planned out, that crazy old man," Ron said, half in admiration, half in disgust.

Ten minutes later, the trio arrived at the Gryffindor common room, joining other six and seven year students and a few younger ones there out of curiosity and entertainment as they waited for professor Mcgonagall to show up and notify them about their living partners.

"Hey!" the three turned their heads to find the youngest Weasley walking towards them.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out in delight.

"Can you believe Dumbledore?" Ginny laughed, "trust him to come up with crazy ideas like these!"

Ron snorted.

"I wonder who I'll get paired with," Ron said in wonder.

"Oh! I do hope you and Harry can come with me!" Hermione said, "My parents probably are thrilled to meet some of my classmates and agreed to play host."

"Erg!" Ginny said, "What on earth am I going to do with all of you away? Just my luck I had to be a year younger than all of you!"

"We'll owl you, Ginny!" Hermione promised as professor Mcgonagall entered.

The Common room immediately fell silent as she started talking,

"I know some of you might find the living arrangements quiet disagreeable," Professor Mcgonagall looked around the room, "But, the decisions are final and no one are allowed to trade places so they can spend the time with their friends. The other professors and I thought this would be a good time for the houses to interact, which means, yes Mr. Weasley, that you might be living with a student of another house."

Everyone in the room groaned and protested, the younger kids out of pity for the older ones.

"Do not think, that just because myself and other professors are not there to watch over you, you are allowed to do however you wish. We will be notified about your activities and will turn up quiet often to check upon you. Also, your behaviors will still affect your house points. So I trust you all to be mature enough not to do anything rash."

Some students groaned again, having their plans of trading places secretly destroyed.

"Now, I will call out three student names at one time, the first name will be the student whose parents or guardian agreed to play host or hostess, the latter two will be the guest. I will then post the list beside the entrance for you all to see if anyone of you think you missed your name. Also, I would recommend you all to start packing as soon as possible, all six and seven years will be boarding the Hogwart's Express in three days time and will be picked up at the train station by your host. Tomorrow will be the last day of class; you will receive your homework tomorrow. I would highly advise you to finish this homework unless you are wishing for suspension in the beginning of next term or not graduate in the year seven cases."

Professor Mcgonagall waited until the complains died down and started to read names, "Dean Thomas, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

The three boys cheered and stood up to high five each other.

Professor Mcgonagall looked disapprovingly at them and said, "There will be no more of that please."

Harry sat down beside Hermione and said "sorry 'Mione,"

Hermione smiled, as she looked at the two boys, barely able to contain their excitement. "Nah, I need a break from you two anyway."

Soon all the names were read and students start to move upstairs to sleep all the while muttering or complaining about their living mates for the next two month. Hermione however looked confused, as she cannot find her name on the list posted on the wall.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione turned around to find Professor Mcgonagall looking at her. "Can you come with me please?"

Hermione looked questionably as she was led out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron made a move to follow but Hermione give them a look to tell them to stay.

"Professor," Hermione said carefully, "if you don't mind me asking could you tell me where we are going?"

"To Dumbledore's office," was her only answer.

Minutes later Hermione arrived at the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's quarter.

"Pineapple ducks," Mcgonagall said the password stiffly while Hermione stifled a giggle, trust Dumbledore to come up with non-guessable passwords.

The door swung open and Hermione entered and walked up the stairs. Before she could knock on the door, Mcgonagall had already brushed passed her and opened it.

Hermione followed curiously, her professor somehow seemed angry. She gasped as she noticed the figures in the room. It was none other then Draco Malfoy…and a Dark haired boy Hermione remembered vaguely seeing in potions called Zabini.

"Ahhh, hello Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said, Hermione noted the phoenix perching on his shoulder.

"If it isn't Potter's little girlfriend," Malfoy said with a sneer on his face. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, seeing they are all here, please get started," Mcgonagall said, impatient.

"No hurries, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, "Would you like a Lemon Sherbert, Ms Granger? It is a pity that neither Mr.malfoy nor Mr.Zabini share my like of sweets."

Hermione accepted the candy and popped it in her mouth as Malfoy and Zabini stared at her.

"Why am I here?" Malfoy leaned forward in his chair to slap Dumbledore's desk, "honestly, I have no idea why I am wasting my time with an insane old coot and a filthy mudblood."

"Now, now Mr.malfoy," Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Mcgonagall who was ready to take points off Slytherin. "There is no need to use that kind of language."

"No need to use that kind of language?" Malfoy spat, "I'm after all only saying the truth. About the old coot part too, only one such as you would come up with such a ridiculous idea such as muggle study. There is no way in the seven level of hell I am going to live with filth! If my father hear about this.."

"But he won't," Hermione cut in softly, "and even if he does he can't do anything about it. He is locked up in Azkaban with dementors for company."

"You-" Malfoy was shaking in rage and readied to pounce on Hermione before Blaise moved from his place leaning on the wall to hold him back.

"Not much honor in beating up a girl," Zabini drawled, looking from Hermione to Draco.

"Dumbledore," Professor Mcgonagall said exasperatedly, "I told you this was not a good idea! They can't even stand being in the same room as each other, how on earth do you expect them to live together?"

"LIVE TOGETHER?" Hermione and Draco howled.

Blaise grimaced, "Jesus, I'm suppose to survive these two?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, "Ms.Granger, your parents has agreed to be the host of Mr..Malfoy and Mr.Zabini."

Hermione nearly fainted; her life has gone to hell, literally.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Life with Zabini and Malfoy

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, most property belongs to J.K.Rrowling!

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! You are my confidence! And special thanks to certain reviewers who has point out my most obvious mistakes! Love ya!

**NOTICES**:** ---I got a beta! MS. ANNA will be looking over my works from now on! **

**----I need some names, girl and boys names are all welcome, I am looking for unique names for some characters who will come in later on in the story. Please make them special, even better if it is something you can't find in one of those baby name dictionaries!**

**----Responses to Reviews will now be put in my Personal Profile!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I could blow his head off for you, ya know?" asked an eager Ron.

"Not just stinking Malfoy either, Zabini too just 'cause he is a Slytherin and he is ruining your life," he added as an afterthought.

"As much as I would like that to happen," Hermione sighed, repeating what she been saying for the last five times, " it's not going to, Malfoy and Zabini are my responsibility and it would look awfully bad on my record if the students that are paired with me get viciously murdered by my best friend. Not only would I never get to be head girl, you," At this she looked pointedly at Ron, "would get sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said as he sat down on the chair, ignoring Hermione and picturing numerous ways to end Malfoy and Zabini's life horribly, which Hermione was sure would backfire because of Ron's horrible wand skills; especially during the times he's exceedingly excited, nervous or angry.

Hermione also sat down and looked out the window. She was currently sitting with Harry, Ron and Dean in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express to be dropped off at their destinations.

She turned her head as the door slid open. Malfoy and Zabini both walked in with cocky smirks. Hermione sighed once more and rubbed her temple in frustration as she watched Ron, Dean and Harry glare at the two new boys.

'To get to know each other better, as an early start to the study, the host and his or her partners are also to sit with each other during the train ride' professor McGonagall had said although it was also to make sure the visitors got off at the right station.

"I assume you have the right clothing?" Hermione asked Malfoy and Zabini.

They both give her a blank look.

"Look!" Hermione let out a exasperate sigh, "How would you think the muggles would react to two guys in weird robes? They would think of us as some kind of freak! Or maybe a terrorist…" she added as an afterthought.

Another blank look.

"They are pretty darn close anyway," Harry said and Dean snorted Ron, Zabini, and Malfoy looked confused, seeing as they didn't know what a terrorist was, "with them being Death Eaters and all."

Malfoy let a look of outrage pass his face before returning to his scowl. Blaise just looked bored as he leaned back in his seat and looked ready to go to sleep.

The other four passengers stared at them, shocked, staring from Blaise to Draco then Draco to Blaise again as the two boys continued to ignore them.

_What exactly is going on? Malfoy definitely should have made a return at that comment…_ Hermione thought, sneaking an occasional glance at the two boys beside her.

"We will soon be arriving at Carolina Beach Station. Passengers who are getting off at this destination please collect your baggage," the speaker blared, startling Hermione out of her daze.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said, jumping from his seat.

Dean started to give the confused red-head an explanation as Hermione start to stuff her possessions in her bag, ready to get off.

"I suggest you to get ready, too," She said looking at Malfoy and Zabini, "Carolina beach is our station," Hermione said. Glancing at the boys' outfit she said, "Harry? Do you suppose you could lend Malfoy and Zabini each an outfit? I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"No fucking way!" Malfoy shouted, "No way in the seven levels of hell will I touch Harry bloody Potter's trash!"

Zabini snorted and nodded his head in agreement.

An almost evil look came to her eyes as she pushed two shirts and trousers Harry had reluctantly handed over into Draco and Blaise's arms, "Well, you'll just have to handle it in the eighth level then!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Malfoy and Zabini were in shirts two sizes two small and trousers that came up to their ankles. Both Malfoy and Zabini had had a grown spurt in the last two years and had also become muscular in the process with being active in Quidditch and all. Harry, meanwhile, never grew out of his skinny frame.

Malfoy slide the door open and entered the compartment to find Goyle and Crabbe inside along with a nervous looking boy that he remembered to be a Hufflepuff.

"Well," Hermione said awkwardly, looking up from packing, "it isn't that bad is it?"

"You try wearing a five-year-olds clothing then," Malfoy spat, tugging at his white t-shirt, attempting to make it longer.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione interrupted before he had a chance to, "It's either that or you were nothing at all."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as Ron and Dean sniggered; Goyle and Crabbe, however, growled, looking ready to pounce on them.

Surprisingly, Malfoy held them back, an arrogant smirk appearing on his face, "You would like that wouldn't you, Granger?"

Ron, red-faced, immediately shot up and whipped out his wand. Harry and Dean followed, standing near Hermione, both snarling at Malfoy.

"Look at that," Malfoy drawled, "aren't we possessive?"

"Stu-"

Before Ron could finish, he was interrupted by Zabini who immediately snatched his wand from him.

"Children!" Blaise said, almost lazily, "Can we all play nice please? I for one would not appreciate getting expelled because some stupid guy made a stupid comment."

Malfoy scowled but did not say anything, everyone fell silent before Dean spoke up again, "Malfoy, it would be greatly _appreciated_ if you would tell your apes to remove themselves from our space."

At this Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all stood up again, glad for another reason to fight.

However, before they had a chance to, the train came to a screeching halt and Hermione marched out of the compartment, glaring at all the boys.

"Write to us!" Harry called.

Hermione made no reply, angered at their display of immaturity, and stalked off the train, with Malfoy and Zabini hurrying to catch up, mumbling and cursing under their breath.

Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini stepped out of the barrier to a busy station. Hermione visibly relaxed as a content smile spread on her face as she smelled the fresh, salty air of the Carolina Beach City.

"Wow, Granger, you must be horribly bad with social skills to make friends with idiots like those," Malfoy commented "but then again you can only be a servant to high status people such as myself, mudblood." Hermione tensed.

Zabini nearly smacked himself at Malfoy's stupidity.

"Well," Hermione spat with a sarcastic smile on her face, "Since you think so highly of yourself, I'll trust you to find your own way around!"

Zabini never got a chance to ask 'what about me' before Hermione blended in with the crowd and stalked off to Merlin knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Zabini and Malfoy

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's creations!

A/N: A big thanks to my beta, Ms. Anna! She left a note on the bottom.

I'll have to admit, I seem to be having a little problems. Don't worry! Its nothing too big and I've got tons of ideas for what is to come, just having a little trouble with writing it out! Don't fidget though! The next chap, will most definitely be out by next week, Sunday at the latest!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiot," Blaise muttered.

"What did you say?" Malfoy asked, with a threatening voice and narrowed eyes.

Blaise could only sigh in frustration.

"What the hell are we going to do?" the blond looked at Blaise, as if expecting an answer.

"You are asking me!" Blaise look at Draco incredulously, "You are the cause of this problem in the first place! If only you kept your big mouth—OWW! WHAT THE HELL-"

Draco's perfectly manicured fingers dug into Blaise's arm as he dragged him through the crowd, spotting something familiar.

"Doesn't that woman look like—"

Draco didn't need to finish his sentence; they both knew what he meant. Blaise couldn't help as his eyes widened a little. Not far in front of them was a woman that looked almost exactly like, Hermione Granger. Except she was much older, with light wrinkles around her eyes, her hair was a shade darker and also much more tidy than Hermione's as they cascade down her shoulder in gentle waves instead of Hermione's unruly mass of curls. The woman had a frustrated look on her face as she stood almost on tiptoes and looked across the crowd, as if searching for someone.

"You think--?" Draco began to ask.

"Only one way to find out."

"Don't interrupt me!" Draco snapped, as they both walked towards the women.

"Mrs. Granger?" The women tensed for a minute then looked at the two young men in front of her, both taller than her.

"Yes," the women said, almost reluctantly, "that's me."

"Oh good!" Blaise almost rolled his eyes at Draco's dramatic tone. "We've been looking everywhere for you-" and Draco kept on ranting, explaining about their situation and how Hermione had so cruelly abandoned them, keeping out how he had commanded her.

"Really?" Ms. Granger said, a frown marring her beautiful features; she was quiet pretty. Not strikingly, on-the-cover-of-Witch-Weekly beautiful, but more of a warm and welcoming beauty that made her glow and a beauty that radiated from the inside. _Like Hermione,_ Blaise noted, unconsciously. "That is so unlike Hermione, she would never have abandoned someone like that!"

"Oh believe me!" Draco said in, a half hurt and half resigned voice; Blaise thought he was a wondrous actor. "Abandon us she did! Didn't she Blaise?" At this he nudged Blaise in the ribs, who grunted in reply. "I think it's those friends of hers, they're probably rubbing off on her!"

_Oh boy! Someone is not going to be happy!_ Blaise thought, thinking of what Hermione would do upon hearing what Malfoy said about she and her friends.

Mrs. Granger continued to frown as they were showed to a huge square object that they were told was called a car, where they found an impatient Hermione. At the sight of Malfoy and Zabini, she let out a surprised squeal and then looked angry, which Malfoy in smirked at.

"Found your way did ya?" Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Hermione looked startled as her mother came to a stop in front of her. "I thought I taught you better than that! Really, abandoning your helpless classmates at the station! Where are you manners young lady? You really ought to be grounded! I can't believe such a behavior from you, Hermione! Honestly, if those friends of yours -Potty and Weasel was it?-" At this she looked at Malfoy for confirmation, who nodded in reply, "are such bad influences as this nice young man told me they are, you really should find new friends!"

Hermione looked both terrified and horrified. Malfoy looked at her in triumph and Blaise silently stood at the side, watching the scene unfold with amused eyes and suppressed chuckles.

"Get in the car," Mrs. Granger commanded the speechless Hermione and then with a warm smile opened the door for Draco and Blaise. Then with extreme patience, she taught them how to use the seatbelt.

_What is it like to have a mother like her? _Draco and Blaise wondered silently _Someone who actually care about her children?_

Malfoy and Zabini were both spoiled rich as children. They were bratty and given anything they wanted, seeing as they were the heirs to two of the most influential and wealthy families in the wizarding world. But their sole purpose of being made was as heir to the family line. There was no such thing as love in either family.

By the time Mrs. Granger was seated in the front and ready to drive, Hermione was able to talk again.

"Mother!" She said angrily, "Do you know who the two jerks are in the back seat? They are bloody Slytherins! You remember? The house that produced the evilest wizard in the world? Voldmort! And that blonde bloke who happens to be so _nice_ and _charming_ happens to be Draco Malfoy! You know? The stupid prat who made my life and Harry and Ron's horrible? He is by no means _nice _or _charming!"_

Silence fell through the car as Hermione finished her speech. Blaise once again looked at her in amusement, though he couldn't help letting out a chortle this time. She was funny!

Draco turned to look at him and winked before putting on a hurt look and broke the silence,

"Hermione!" Malfoy almost _wailed_, "I am terribly hurt! To think you have such a bad opinion of Blaise and myself! And all this time, Professor was telling us about house prejudice and all. But I can't blame you, with friends like that-" at this he shook his head.

However before he could continue, Hermione screamed out, "Shut up! Shut up, you little ferret!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger was absolutely shocked. However before she could dish out another lecture, they had arrived at a nice two-story high house with a small but picturesque garden in the front.

As dentists, the Granger family was not rich but they made enough to live a comfortable life. Draco and Blaise looked at the small house with admiration and something akin to jealousy. They envied Hermione for actually having a home. Sure, to the outside world, the Malfoy and Zabini Manors were king accommodations. But instead of a home, Draco and Blaise both felt like they lived in a museum.

As soon as Mrs. Granger stopped the car in front of the house to open the garage door, Hermione took her bags, marched out of the car and slammed the door, running towards the house.

Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly, "I seriously don't know what is wrong with her. She isn't normally like this!" Then she mumbled, as an afterthought that both Draco and Blaise heard clearly, "maybe it really is those friends of hers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B/N: Hello, fellow Fanfictioneers! This is Ms. Anna, the beta. Just wanted to say that you should review, because of all my and Serenity's hard work. M'kay?**

**A/N**: I HAVE TO SAY IM A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED, I THOUGHT THE REVIEWS WOULD AT LEAST HAVE REACHED 30, I GUESS I SHOULD STOP BEING SO VAIN!

ALSO…EVERYBODY SEEM TO IGNORED MY REQUEST:

**----I need some names, girl and boys names are all welcome, I am looking for unique names for some characters who will come in later on in the story. Please make them special, even better if it is something you can't find in one of those baby name dictionaries!**

I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE SOMETHING UP BY MYSELF!

-RESPOND TO REVIEWS IN MY PROFILE! -


	4. Chapter 4

Life with Zabini and Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

A/N: Wow! You guys are absolutely amazing! Honestly! 50 reviews! I am a very happy girl this weekend! Also a big thank you to all those wonderful people out their that provided me with some terrific names. They are not going to come in this chap…but they will soon a little clue in the end of the chap).

And of course, a big round of applause to my beta Ms. Anna!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise watched in amazement as the door to the garage lifted all on its own.

"Is that magic?" Blaise asked, speaking up for the first time.

Mrs. Granger looked backed towards the two boys in the back sear in surprise, and then smiled, "No silly, its automatic,"

At the questioning looks on both boys' faces, Mrs. Granger sighed, "Our worlds sure are different, aren't they?"

Draco and Blaise both nodded, and watched curiously as Mrs. Granger parked the car in the garage, happy that they would soon be able to get out of the cramped car.

"C'mon, then," Mrs. Granger said to the two boys as she stepped out the car, heading for the door.

Blaise and Draco dragged their luggage out and jumped in surprise as the car let out a beep.

Mrs. Granger grinned, "Don't worry, its just telling me that I locked it."

Draco cursed under his breath, angered at himself for being scared by something so trivial.

Mrs. Granger unlocked the door and showed the boys in, where Draco and Blaise were greeted by an unusual sight. Hermione's arms were wrapped around a man's neck. The man had blonde hair, and water blue eyes. He looked to be in his forties and Blaise guessed that this was David Granger, Hermione's father.

Immediately, Draco's head turned away, uncomfortable at such a show of affection. He nearly gagged as he pictured himself hugging his own father, Lucius Malfoy. Blaise simply watched curiously, never really knowning his actual father, and having six other fake dads who were never around for more than a year; Blaise had never known such a moment between father and child.

Suddenly, the embracing father and daughter broke apart, noticing their presence.

"Ahhh, so these are your friends," the tall men smiled, a warm smile, unlike the fake and cold ones that Draco had always known from his own father. Hermione sniffed, glared at the boys and started to protest. Before she had the chance to, David was already standing in front of the two boys, matching their heights.

"Hello!" David Granger's deep voice boomed, grasping Blaise's hand in his own, "Call me David! It is nice to have some other blokes around for a while! Maybe we can get on a game or football or rugby later! Hermione was never one for those type of sports."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, "Dad! Geez! They are _pureblood _wizards! They don't know how to play football or rugby! Hell! They don't even know what football and rugby are!"

"Hermione Granger!" Mrs. Granger stood forward, making her small presence known and about to go on a rant and report her daughter's bad behavior to her husband, but was interrupted by an evil-looking, blackish owl that flew in from the open window in the living room.

Hermione's face considerably paled and she let out a yelp as she saw the red envelope that landed on the sofa.

"You don't-don't thi-think that is a-a," Forgetting about her earlier anger, she stammered nervously and glanced at the two boys.

Draco and Blaise looked at the object cautiously, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger look on in confusion. Blaise walked carefully towards the bright red letter, and picked it up.

"Who is it for?" Draco asked, as he walked towards Blaise. He then frowned as he peered over Blaise's shoulder.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Granger?" They both said in unison.

"You're joking!" Hermione half-said, half-yelled.

Blaise said nothing as he showed her the envelope. Hermione gasped.

Suddenly, the howler exploded. A screeching woman's voice could be heard as the red letter flew towards Mrs. Granger.

"_How dare you! How dare that old coot of a headmaster! Sending my PUREBLOOD son to spend time with a bunch of dirty mudbloods! Don't you dare to inflict your filthy germs on MY son!"_

And the howler went on and on. Everybody in the room froze. Mrs. Granger stood with one hand digging into her husband's arms, whose mouth was agape, both starring at the screaming letter in bafflement.

Blaise was the first one to move. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. The letter immediately stopped, fell to the floor and burst into flames.

"My deepest apologies, Mrs. Granger" Blaise said, his voice grim, his expression somber, "That was my mother. I planned to send her a letter as soon as possible to explain the situation. It is my fault that I did not sort out the problem sooner."

Mrs. Granger, with the help of her husband walked to the sofa, making sure to stay as far as possible from where the howler landed and collapsed.

"Let me get you a cup of water," Hermione said, breathlessly and ran towards the kitchen, her heart still pounding.

"AHH" Hermione cried, nearly dumping the glass of water she carried as a man in dark cloak and raven hair greeted her in the kitchen.

It was none other than Severus Snape, the Golden Trio's hated potion master.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Hermione said, half-accusingly, half-fearfully, still not over the howler.

"Do not assume," Snape said in a disgusted tone, "that it is my wish to be here. Can't trust you _children_ to do anything right! We have just received some magical signals from this house. Have we not made it clear that wands are not to be used during these two months?"

"It is not my fault!" Hermione cried, not noticing the other residents of the house rushing in to the kitchen to find out the commotion.

"It was my fault," Blaise stepped forward, "or perhaps Dumbledore's mistake, apparently no one bothered to fully explain the situation to my mother and she is no fan of muggles and muggleborns. She sent a howler."

Snape frowned, and was about to reply when Mrs. Granger came into the room, still pale from her previous shock and her eyes widened again as she saw Snape.

"Severus?" Mrs. Granger gasped.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her mother just called her professor, by his first name. How can that be when they never met in their life? Or so Hermione thought.

"Is that really you?" Mrs. Granger continued to stare, "it's been so long!"

Snape looked almost confused, a disbelieving look on his face. If the scene weren't so shocking, Hermione would have laughed out loud.

"Elizabeth?" Snape croaked.

"My god!" Elizabeth Granger cried, "It really is you! You are a wizard! That makes so much more sense! The flying plates, the shattering windows, the owl and everything!"

Draco, Blaise and Hermione watched the scene unfold with amazement.

"You've been teaching my daughter all these years and I never knew!" Mrs. Granger squealed, "Imagine that!"

Snape simple stared at her in bewilderment.

"You never returned any of my letters!" Mrs. Granger's eyes became teary, "you promised to! And the phone number you give me! Its for a toilet paper company!"

Snape paled, "Elizabeth-I-I-"

"Its okay!" Mrs. Granger assured him, and walked forward as if wanting to hug him.

Snape, remembering the students in the room immediately stepped back, and said hastily "I've got to go! Dumbledore is waiting!"

Mrs. Granger looked crestfallen but soon cheered up again, "Let's go out for coffee sometimes!"

"Yeah-" Snape said, and with a Bang disappeared.

"Mom, what happened between you and Snape? I demand an answer!" Hermione nagged, a blushing Mrs. Granger who was bustling around the kitchen preparing dinner, having completely forgotten about the exploding red letter earlier.

Draco leaned against the kitchen doorframe and watched the scene with amusement. Blaise was sitting on a chair, looking ready to fall asleep. But upon closer inspection, one could see that this was only his look of curiosity. Draco and Blaise, who both had handful of house-elves and maids at home and feeling that there is no need to come in contact with them longer than necessary had never seen the process of cooking before, either by magic or without. Besides, the conversation between mother and daughter was thoroughly entertaining.

"It is _P0rofessor _Snape to you!" Hermione's mother snapped, "and nothing happened!"

"Are you sure _nothing _happened?" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "So how come you know him so well? And call him by his first name? _AND_ asked him out for coffee?"

Draco snorted and Blaise stifled a laugh.

"I told you a million times already!" Mrs. Granger attempted to stare sternly at her daughter but failed miserably. "It is something similar as having these two wonderful young gentlemen staying with us! We were told he was a student from German or somewhere staying in England to learn English! That was it!"

"That is seriously hard to believe! You looked like you were about to hug him and kiss him and--," Hermione kept on interrogating.

"We were close friends!" the elder Granger said, thoroughly exhausted but still flaming red in the face as she threw some chopped vegetables into a big pot of boiling water. Draco scrunched his nose in disgust, obviously never eaten anything so cheap before. "I was dating you father when Severus was staying with us!"

Hermione shivered at the use of Snape's first name by her mother and muttered, "Thank god you didn't bring any mini Snape's into the world. I don't know which is worse, being a mini Snape or having Snape as a Father."

Blaise couldn't help but snicker as Mrs. Granger glared at Hermione, clearly hearing what she said.

"Mini Snapes," Hermione shuddered, "they would be _almost_ as bad as Malferret!"

Draco instantly leaped up from his relaxed position. Before he had the chance to retort, however, Hermione was already half way up the stairs, shouting down at them "I've got to write a letter to Harry and Ron, tell them about my mom's love affair with Snape! They are going to die of shock! So find your own way around!"

"Hermione Granger!" Mrs. Granger shot daggers up the stair with her eyes, her hands on her hips.

"So sorry," She continued to say, looking at the two boys with a softer expression. "I'll—"

She was interrupted as the front door opened.

Draco stared at the two figures coming in and let out a girlish scream.

A/N: Again, big thanks to people who reviewed! And I hope there are more review to come!

Still amazed with the long list of names! To tell you the truth… I never really read the notes left by authors at the end or beginning of stories. I know it is rude of me! But their stories are just so amazingly addictive and all…you get the point.

I am honestly getting lazy…I started this chapter last Sunday but did not finish until this Friday. Still not too bad I suppose, as long as it is an update per week. I am getting lots of headaches these days, although I don't know why. They especially seem bad when I go on the computer so I'll be staying away for sometime. But there will still be updates once per week at the very least!

Right now, I am sorry to say that I have not finished with the Responses to review. But they will be up soon after…Monday at the latest. I just thought people would appreciate to have read this chapter instead of waiting until I finish the Responses and then post the chapter.

Also some people might have noticed my new story: Hell with Zabini and Malfoy. I am ashamed to say that I have not yet started the second chapter. But expect an update by next Sunday.

For people who are expecting romance, you will be waiting for a while if not forever. At the moment, this fic will remain a humorous one. If people have noticed, this is put under the category Drama/Humor. But we'll have to see how it goes. I hope I do not lost readers simply because of this because there definitely will be some moments. Between who and who is hard to say now, but as I say…we'll just have to see how it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

Life with Zabini and Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter-J.K. Rowling

A/N: Finally, I am done with this chapter! Phew! Two new figures in the story, you'll see as you read it! And love, love, love to Gwinna for providing me with a unique name. And of course, another huge thanks to all the other reviewers too! You guys are awesome and had some very good names for me; some will also be used in later chapters! D Last, but not least, thank you to Ms. Anna for once again looking after my story and correct my awful grammar and spellings!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione jumped in her chair as she heard Draco's _very_ loud,_ ve_r_y_ high-pitched,_ very _girlish scream, screwing up her writing in the letter to Harry in the process. Hermione Granger sprinted towards the stairs with her magical camera. Hearing a boy with that _very_ loud,_ ve_r_y_ high-pitched,_ very _girlish scream is rare but hearing Draco Malfoy with that _very_ loud,_ ve_r_y_ high-pitched,_ very _girlish scream is, well, not that unusual. But, still, it's a moment that Hermione Granger was _not _going to miss.

Hermione arrived down the stairs just in time to see her dog, Mozart, a _humongous _golden retriever tackling Draco to the ground. Everyone in the room froze, including the newcomer. Except for Draco, whose face was attacked by the tongue of that same _humongous_ golden retriever and crying out "Get it _off _me! Get it _off_ me!"

Being the kind and generous person that Hermione Granger was, she started laughing out loud and then, remembering her camera, immediately took a shot of the Malfoy on the ground. As if her laugh was contagious, Blaise also choked out laughter. His face turning red, his hand on his stomach. Hermione also took a photo of that, ready to use blackmail for later.

"Electra! Hermione! Do something!" Mrs. Granger shouted, a look of complete horror on her face.

"Mozart!" The new girl called out. Mozart whined, unhappy to get away from his new 'friend', but got off nonetheless and walked towards Hermione, who immediately started to pat his head and compliment him on his skills.

The girl, who looked to be around the age of ten walked towards Draco, took him by his arm and helped him off the ground.

"Electra Granger, nice to meet you," She said, her cheeks red from her laughter earlier.

Draco and Blaise looked down at the young girl. She looked nothing like Hermione Granger. Her hair was a light blonde, obviously from her father and she had muddy green eyes. Probably a weird mix of her mother's light brown ones and her father's lively blue one.

"Electra!" Hermione called out, coming towards her smaller sister and hugging her, "I missed you!"

"Same here!" Electra said, cheerfully, "did you bring me any of those, what do you call it, Bertie Beans?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, yep, got five bags of them up stairs in my trunk just for you! After all," Hemione beamed, "both you and Mozart do deserve an award for making that funniest moment of the year!"

Electra and Hermione broke out in laughter while Blaise chuckled. Mrs. Granger sent Hermione a disapproving look but.

"C'mon then, I'll show you around," Hermione said to Blaise and Draco.

"Really sorry!" Electra called out to Draco, "it will never happen again!"

"Better not! If it does, I will personally make sure that dog goes six feet under," Draco mumbled as he stalked out the kitchen, making sure he avoided the monster that was lurking in the living room. As Hermione, Electra and Blaise laughed again, having clearly heard his statement he added, "no, make that twelve."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What kind of rubbish is this?" Draco said, kicking the piece of metal in front of him.

"Its not rubbish!" Hermione scowled, "It is called a bicycle, bi-cy-cle! Stop kicking it for goodness sakes!"

Blaise stared at the three bi-cy-cles in front of him. One was green one was magenta and the other was hot pink. _He was _not_ going to ride on that_.

"Why can't your mom send us again?" Blaise glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye. "Even that small car is better than this,"

"Its not she doesn't want to!" Hermione explained exasperatedly for the third time in that half an hour since she had told the boys that they were going to town to buy some proper clothes but her parents could not drive them and they had to go on these 'rubbish piece of metals' resulting in the now happening argument, "She has yoga classes today!"

"And the yoga class is the class where she can relax, let out stress so she won't kill people?" Draco said.

Blaise chuckled, "God! Voldemort really should think about taking those classes,"

"And you father can't take us because—"

"He has to take your sister to piano lesson," Blaise finished.

"Yep, that's about it," Hermione nodded.

"I'm getting the green bi-cy-cle!" Draco and Blaise shouted at the same time, and looked at each other in pure hate, glaring each other down.

"For Merlin's sakes!" Hermione threw up her arms, "can't one of you be a man and—"

"Its because we are men that we are _not_ going to ride on a _pink_ bi-cy-cle!" Draco said, irritated, "actually I prefer not to ride one at all thank you very much!"

"Why scared," Hermione mocked.

"Bitch!" Draco spat.

The two growled and stood face to face, glaring at each other.

Blaise groaned, very much like that day in Dumbledore's office when they were first introduced to the pleasant idea of living together.

Hermione sighed and moved back, "It'll save all of us much time if we take the bike, the sooner we finish the sooner we get to spend some time alone.

Blaise and Draco nodded, agreeing.

"Now about who gets the green bike-" Blaise started but was cut off by Hermione.

"I do."

The two boys stared at her as she ignored them, got on the bike and rode towards the sidewalk but rounded back to the garage with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry," she scratched her head, "forgot you guys didn't even know how to ride one."

After ten curses, nine falls, eight sprained joints, seven bruises, six scratches and five arguments later, Hermione and her pals were finally on their merry little way.

"I'll get you back for this," Draco threatened her, "I swear I will, if it is the last thing I do.

Hermione simply threw back her head and laughed.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! And the shortness of the chapter but at least it is some thing!

A little poll:

What is your favorite movie? Or book?

I just want to discover some stuff for my spare time (other than writing of course)

R&R!


End file.
